


Perfect Imperfections

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Cuddles, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Plot With Porn?, Tears, Victor is such a good boyfriend, body image issues, dealing with depression, ends with lots of love, lots of love, loving lovemaking, sad yuuri, victor comforts him, yuuri has self depreciating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: While laying in Victors arms, Yuuri has a sudden rush of self doubt, depression, and negativity. Victor comforts him in the best way he can. 
TW for dealing with depression and body image issues.





	1. Tears and Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I see so much of myself in Yuuri, and I can just see him having a little bit of a breakdown every now and then about why Victor would choose him. Of course, they are so madly in love, and it's goddamn canon now! That kiss killed me!! Thank you god and jesus for this blessed anime!

Warms arms held Yuuri tight from behind as they laid together on the large, soft bed in Victor’s room. Makkachin was off to the side on her own bed, snoring, as the two men relaxed, taking much needed time to themselves without distraction; no talk of training schedules or skating.

They had been snuggled together tightly for hours now, talking, kissing, and enjoying the warmth from each other’s bodies; compete domestic bliss. Currently, Victor was nuzzled in to the back of Yuuri’s neck and placed butterfly light kisses upon the soft skin; tender lips causing small bursts of energy to tingle on the sensitive flesh at his nape.

Their fingers were woven together; held tight against the smaller man’s chest. His heartbeat was skipping with each little touch and every soft laugh they exchanged between them. Yuuri’s head was nestled into his lover’s shoulder and with each little press of lips to his neck he felt himself fall deeper and deeper in…well…whatever this was, he was falling hard and fast.

Victor’s face was tickled lightly by the smooth threads of Yuuri’s obsidian hair and he couldn’t help the blossoming smile that spread across his lips when he felt the other shiver against him. Yuuri was so sweet, so perfect, and Victor was not sure what he had done to deserve this amazing creature in his arms.

Yuuri couldn’t help but shift and bring himself in tighter against Victor’s chest; he loved the feeling of his boyfriends breathing against him, to the point that he found it difficult to sleep in his own room without the Russian anymore. Letting out a content sigh he brought their fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss of his own to Victor’s palm before he nuzzled into the touch.

So much had changed in his life, all thanks to the man who now held him tight, almost as if he was afraid that he might disappear. To this day he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why Victor loved him, or what the man could possibly see in him. No matter how hard he tried, Yuuri would always be the victim of low self-esteem. The years of bullying, never feeling good enough, and constantly struggling and failing, had left him bruised in so many ways. It was his heart that had been hurt the most, his damaged psyche always a constant factor.

Now though, with this beautiful man wrapped around him, who was whispering all the ways he could say I love you in every language he could speak, Yuuri felt like maybe this was his reward for it all. Maybe all those failures, all the heart break, had led to this moment. Though it was hard for him to fight back the memories of his own pain, and Yuuri quickly fell victim to his own negativity.

“Yuu~ri,” Victor felt the man in his arms tense for a moment and then relax against him, “You are thinking too much LyubImaya moy. What is it that weighs so heavy on your mind?”

Yuuri took a moment before he let out a deep sigh. Victor knew him far too well; he had learned to read his body and seemed to be able to read his mind at times as well. What Yuuri didn’t realize was that Victor had picked up on the subtle nuances of how his body would tense slightly when he thought too deeply, or was over analyzing things. His breath would become shallower when he thought about negatives, or when painful memories would flood his brain. Victor had also learned to read his lover when his depression was close to pulling him down in to the abyss.

“No fibs zolotse moy.”

Yuuri knew he couldn’t lie to him, it was something that he was physically unable to do, though he had tried. The other had seen right through his poorly constructed attempt to avoid some uncomfortable questions in the beginning, which just made things more difficult. It just caused him more trouble than figuring out a decent lie was worth.

So, Yuuri let out a deep sigh and deflated, melting in to Victor’s arms even further. He closed chocolate eyes and sought the words out in his brain, trying to unjumble them to form a coherent sentence. Victor didn’t press him; it always amazed Yuuri that the man would never push, he never pulled, he always met him half way. Knowing that this man would never judge him, Yuuri started to speak with shaky voice as he clenched his eyes shut, the self-depreciating thoughts raging in his brain and heart.

“How….no...why? Why are you here with me Vitya?” Yuuri felt Victor tighten his arms and lean his face against the back of his neck again, placing feathery light kisses as he tried to helped Yuuri relax a bit.

“I am not beautiful, like you. I am not some prodigy, I fight…with my body, with my weight. There are stretchmarks covering my skin. I don’t think I am fit enough, good enough; beautiful enough. So I can’t…I guess I just can’t figure out what I have done to be laying in your arms right now.” Yuuri drew in a breath as he felt the prickly of tears at the corners of his eyes and let out a shaky breath as Victor’s grasp on his body tight like a vice.

“Victor, why? I hate it… I … I feel like I should disgust you. That you shouldn’t want to be…to be with me.” That was when the first few tears started to drip down his cheek. Truly he didn’t understand why Victor would want him, when he could have anyone he wanted in the entire world. He was graceful and beautiful, a true god of the ice in the eyes of so many; in Yuuri’s eyes as well.

“Won’t you get tired of me?” He hiccupped as he began to sob softly in to his lovers arms, “You…you will want something, someone, better than me….someone who is not weak.” he sniffed as warm tears flowed over his softly flushed cheeks, “I don’t deserve to be with you. You…you should be with some Ice Madonna, who is graceful and beautiful, who doesn’t have to…“

“Shh…shh..hush Yuuri….” Victor shifted them so that Yuuri was now looking up at him with tear filled brown eyes. A finger pressed against soft lips as blue eyes looked deeply to Yuuri’s saddened gaze. Victor propped himself up on an elbow so he could look down at the man who had stolen his heart as his fingers brushed softly over Yuuri’s cheek.

It was not hard for Victor to realize the extent of Yuuri’s depression; if it wasn’t for him pushing his lover to seek help, Yuuri would still be suffering in silence. The antidepressants may make him feel weak, but they had helped him in so many ways, even if he did have these moments, they were few and far between these days.

Victor moved his finger and cupped Yuuri’s cheek, softly wiping away a few tears with his thumb. His brows were drawn in, as if he was studying a priceless piece of art; god how it hurt his heart when Yuuri would slip in to this train of thought. It shattered him the first time he had found a broken Yuuri curled up in his sheets that day.

Yuuri had not shown up to morning practice, and by ten in the morning, Victor was worried sick. He had known something was terribly wrong that day, and when he found him, he quickly scooped Yuuri up in to his arms and held him till the tears dried up.

This was a part of him that Yuuri was afraid to show Victor, though it had led to them finally speaking of their feeling, it still was painful. Still, it hurt him to see the vibrant, shining star, so dim and aching. Words could not help him to convey how beautiful Yuuri was to him; how much he loved each one of his perfect imperfections.

Softly, the Russian leaned forward and pressed the softest most tender of kisses to Yuuri’s forehead, before he nuzzled his lover’s moist cheek.

“Oh, Yuuri….Yuuri….my Yura..” The name rolled off Victors tongue like a mantra, a chant to a deity that only He could worship properly. The pad of his thumb gently stroked Yuuri’s face as he pressed his forehead against his lovers; he could feel the tickle of dark hair against his skin as blue eyes closed. Fresh tears had started to fall from Yuuri’s eyes and his own threatened to break free as he let out a soft sigh.

“Sol-nyshka moy…No single soul compares to you. In this entire world, Yuuri, there is no one more beautiful to me, do you not see this? You are not weak, we have talked of this before yes?” His voice was soft, warm, and hardly above a whisper as he spoke to his crumbling lover. “You are the one who inspires me, gives me strength to love. Love was something I feared, no matter how much I ached for it, you, Yuuri, are the one who melted the shell of ice around my heart. “

Yuuri couldn’t help the soft laugh that spilled from his lips, Victor could be so cheesy sometimes. When he felt the soft laughter, Victor opened his eyes again; he was met by glistening chocolate irises that, regardless of being red from tears, were so intensely beautiful that it took his breath away for a moment.

“I am hopeless, yes?” He chuckled softly before he brought their mouths together. Their faces slotted together perfectly as their lips met in a sweet, lingering kiss. Victor could feel his heart swelling in his chest as they moved together in a languid meeting of their lips; and with the way Yuuri was returning the gesture, Victor could tell he felt it too.

Yuuri’s lips were pliant, if slightly salty from the tears, and felt so incredibly perfect against Victor’s. He could spend hours kissing this man, experiencing every kind of kiss possible on earth, and maybe create some new ones. Honestly, Victor knew that he could get lost in the tingling sensation that Yuuri’s lips gave him; the sensation of such energy spurring him on to deepen the kiss with a flick of his tongue across Yuuri’s lower lip.

Just for a moment it deepened; their tongues rolling against each other in perfect unison. Though it had become more passionate, it was still slow, still oh so perfect. There was no hunger of need between them; no fiery erotic rush that would spark between them. It elicited a sigh of content that escaped Yuuri’s nose; the warm air tickling Victor’s face. It was the kind of kiss that makes you melt; the kind of kiss that makes you ache for more.

Though, like all kisses, it had to end. A soft whimper came from Yuuri as they parted, he really was not sure what he had done to find such a perfect lover. Victor knew what to say, how to say it, and when to say it; when Yuuri needed it most, needed him the most, Victor was already there for him.

His eyes fluttered closed again gently when he felt Victor gently brush some of the obsidian fringe from his forehead; the touch so tender that it sent a ripple down his spine.

Victor had come to learn that even with their most passionate nights spent in this bed, it was like a warzone at times. The battle was never between the two of them; it was Yuuri fighting with himself, and no matter how many tears fell, how many self-depreciating thoughts ravaged Yuuri’s fragile heart, Victor would fight for him; with him.


	2. Let me prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to prove to Yuuri how he really feels about him.

As he shifted, Victor threw a leg over Yuuri’s hips and settled himself atop his lover so he could look in to the others eyes as his own gaze softened lovingly. The sheets rustled as the Russian slowly slid his hands up the other man’s shirt; fingers caressing the tender skin of his abdomen; palms pressing against the muscles of his chest. Bending forward he once more pressed a tender kiss to Yuuri’s lips, his voice a ghosting whisper over the supple flesh.

“Yuu~ri”, he cooed hotly, his voice dropping lower, in to that beautiful sultry tone that inevitably made the smaller man shiver under him.

Yuuri arched his chest up as he felt his breath quicken; Victor’s mouth was mere centimeters from his ear, his lips pressing sweet kisses to the crook between his shoulder and throat. It made a shiver race over Yuuri’s entire body and he started to feel too hot in his t-shirt and shorts; confined in the clothing.

“I love to hold you close. I love to wake up next to you. I love to touch you…don’t you see this?” Victor’s hands were now slowly caressing his sides as his mouth moved over Yuuri’s throat, nipping at the pulse point, tongue sliding along his Addams apple before dipping and trailing over the prominence of his collar bone. Yuuri let out a soft gasp of air, almost a moan when he felt Victor mouth at his clavicle; his body responded automatically to the sweet pleasure of every place his body was touched.

“You…Yuuri…my Yuuri…” Victor sat up just enough for his hands to tug the white t-shirt over Yuuri’s head and deposit it on the floor, and then added his own to the pile unceremoniously. “You are so beautiful, solnyshko, so perfect…” His voice was a warm whisper as he traced fingertips over the soft pink lines of Yuuri’s belly.

Victor mapped each stretch mark with his eyes and hands before he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the little trails of pink. Lips left feather light kisses over the little lines while he inhaled the sweet musk of his lover’s scent; he loved everything about this man.

Yuuri quivered as his hands moved to card through Victor’s ash hair and toyed with the silky strands at the base of his skull. His cheeks bloomed with pink that also dashed across the tips of his ears; each word of praise and love that fell from Victor’s lips made his heart race. They were like lyrics to the most beautiful, most sacred hymn he had ever heard, and it was just for him.

“No, Yura… Ti tak velikolEpna… you are so magnificent…so mine.” He whispered over the softness of Yuuri’s abdomen, covering the quivering muscles with tender, ghost like kisses. He loved Yuuri in all forms; the soft form of pudgy Yuuri to the athletic features of svelte Yuuri, and everything in between.

Yuuri whimpered softly, his hips rocking up in to the Victor as he started to feel the warmth spread throughout his body. Victor’s fingers had started to tug at the hem of his shorts, which Yuuri responded to by lifting his hips, allowing his lower body to be freed from the fabric. A soft, breathy groan escaped his throat as he felt Victor shift off of him, only to return to nestle his naked body between Yuuri’s thighs on his knees.

“So good, so sweet Yuuri…” Was all Victor murmured as he slid his naked body along Yuuri’s till their lips met once more in a slow, sweet, kiss. The Russians fingers still danced over his sides and grasped his hips gently to shift his lower body; their hips, their erections, now brushing against each other as Yuuri wrapped his legs around his lover’s body.

Victor wasn’t done showing his lover how beautiful he was, no, there was much more he needed to see, to hear. His hands moved like a skilled surgeon over Yuuri’s legs now, adept fingertips tracing the lines of Yuuri’s left leg, till Victor reached his ankle and unhooked it from the small of his back.

Yuuri couldn’t help but just watch as Victor started to press timid kisses to his ankle to the top of his foot; the brush of finger tips sending little trails of fire over his skin. As Victor moved, he whispered sweet words that dripped with a devotion; Yuuri’s heart felt like it might explode.“Ti takAya nEzhnaya, talAntlivaya, krasIvaya….Yura… Yura moy…” Victor was so focused on placing his lips upon Yuuri’s knee, trailing his whispered words over his lover’s thighs that he had subconsciously slipped in to Russian.

Breathlessly he arched his hips as he ached for touch, friction, something or anything, as Victor drove him crazy. Victor knew how to push every one of his buttons which left him quivering under the touch.

Yuuri fought to find words as he struggled to control his breathing, “Victor….mmmm...please…English…”

The vibration of Victors laugh, muffled by the flesh of Yuuri’s hip, sent little sparks of warmth to his groin. It didn’t help that his hardness was throbbing so close to Victor’s warm mouth, making Yuuri ache for his touch or to feel his lips lay kisses across his body like an offering.

“Hmmm….you are so soft…” Victor pressed a kiss to the crest of Yuuri’s hip as his other hand traced the outline of his other thigh, touching him everywhere but where Yuuri wanted, needed. “So talented…” another kiss placed just below Yuuri’s navel, the head of his dick leaving a light smear of precum under Victor’s chin “so beautiful.”

With the last word Victor took his lover into his mouth. Yuuri’s hands fisted in the sheets as his hips rolled when he felt slick warmth envelop him completely; a loud moan of Victor’s name escaped as his torso arched up. God this was heavenly; Victor was able to bring him such pleasure, able to take Yuuri to new heights every time they came together.

Victor purred warmly as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked Yuuri in as far as he could and slowly, withdrew, his eyes never leaving his partners face. He was completely in love, entranced and mesmerized by each facial expression; each gasp of breath Yuuri made. Every nuance of emotion that he made Victor wanted to see. He wanted to memorize each and every sound; every twitch of his hips, knowing that he was the cause of all of it.

Once Victor reach the head of Yuuri’s erection he pulled his lips free with a pornographic POP that elicited the most delicious of moans and whimpers of need from his lover. Swirling his tongue around the head as he grasped the spit slicked shaft, Victor ran the tip of his tongue over the leaking slit and moaned softly as he took in the essence, the pure unadulterated scent of his boyfriend.

Soon his tongue was once more sliding over the velvety flesh, teasing the vein along the backside till he started to suckle at that spot right under the head which sent Yuuri in to a fit of whimpers. His free hand was now toying with Yuuri’s heavy balls, softly massaging them between skilled fingers. The sound of his name being moaned between gasps of air made Victor throb with an undeniable need.

Once again he wrapped his lips lovingly around the tip of Yuuri’s dick and swallowed him till his nose was tickled by the nest of dark hair; tongue swirling as his hand continued to tease and torment his lover’s balls. Victor couldn’t help himself as he used some of the spit from his own mouth to moisten his finger tip and began to gently circle Yuuri’s puckered hole.

“Ahnng….Vi…Victor..please..” Yuuri’s voice pleaded with him as his hips rocked in to the finger, forcing it passed the first ring of muscle; Victor couldn’t help the heated groan that escaped his own throat which sent a tantalizing vibration over Yuuri’s shaft in his mouth. “I won’t…I won’t last much longer like this…” Yuuri mewled as he felt the burning sensation in his gut; it was like a heated spring that was winding tighter and tighter inside of him.

Victor continued to slowly finger Yuuri’s ass while he sucked him in to the warmth of his mouth, head bobbing slowly; the slurping and sucking noises just spurring them both on. The free hand that was once on Yuuri’s hip was now at the juncture of his thigh, Victors thumb rubbing in to the tendons lovingly as he kept his blue eyes focused on his lovers face.

Yuuri looked down as he felt himself coming closer and closer, whimpering with each bob of Victor’s head; the heat that was building inside of his gut was close to igniting a fire that no one could control. Victor knew what he was doing, and as he looked up under the veil of his lashes, he moaned over Yuuri’s dick; god he wanted to take him over that edge and be the one to push him over it.

Withdrawing his finger from Yuuri’s ass he pulled his lips free of his partners cock and squeezed the circle of his fingers at the base, trying to stave off that climax so they could be joined. There was a soft whimper from Yuuri though, he missed the feeling of the pressure in his entrance; it made him ache for so much more, to be filled by Victor.


	3. Let me show you my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter....just Yuuri and Victor making love and collapsing in to each others arms...just sweet sweet lovin'

Their hearts were both hammering in their chests as Victor slid back up Yuuri’s body with kisses and licks, till he pressed their mouths together in a fiery kiss. It was all tongue and teeth; spit glistening on swollen flesh as they moved together hungrily with need; the time for chaste kisses was far over. They craved each other, like a drug, like the air they breathed, they needed each other.

Victor shifted slightly as he reached for the pull for the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve the lube and a condom. He could feel Yuuri’s hands scraping down his back and leave fiery little welts along his alabaster skin; he couldn’t help but shiver as the sensation danced down his spine and pooled in his gut. He groaned as he dug around for the needed items, his erection was throbbing, and the wiggling as he looked in the drawer was not helping him one bit.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he grasped his hands at the crest of Victor’s hips and rolled his pelvis against the other mans. It elicited a beautiful, breathless moan from the Russian’s lips; Yuuri couldn’t help but grin knowing that he, alone, was the cause of such sounds.

“Yuuri…keep that up and you won’t get what you want.” Victor crooned as he settled on his haunches with lube and condom in hand. Yuuri looked up at him with lust blown hooded eyes; his breathing was ragged, and his body was yearning for Victor’s touch. He whimpered as he watched his lover uncap the lube and squirt some of the viscous fluid on to his fingers.

A breathless plea fell from Yuuri’s kiss swollen lips “Mmmm…please…I need you.”

The words made Victor’s erection twitch and an aching groan to bubble from his throat; this was almost too much for him as he warmed the lube between his fingers and moved forward.

“Soon my love…” He whispered before he took Yuuri’s lips again as he slipped one finger in to the tight warmth of Yuuri’s entrance. A quiver raced over Victor’s body as he felt the pulsing tightness around his digit and moaned deeply in to the kiss. Teeth drew Yuuri’s tongue in to his mouth as he slowly picked up the pace of his finger and sucked on the warm muscle as he swallowed the little moans and whimpers from his lover.

With a roll of his hips, Yuuri pushed himself down further on Victor’s finger as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around his lover’s neck to play with the soft fringe of ashen hair at the base of his skull. The kiss had him breathless, and when Victor pulled their mouths apart, Yuuri gave his lips a little kitten lick.

“Oh….my little minx…”Victor whispered against Yuuri’s lips, “How stunning you are….sweat dripping over your face…” He moved his mouth to suckle on a nipple which caused his lover to arch his back and let out a strangled moan; Yuuri couldn’t help but grasp at Victors hair, urging him on as he continued to fuck himself on the finger that moved so perfectly inside him.

Victor started to lick and give open mouth kisses along Yuuri’s collar bone all while he slipped a second finger to the tight heat. Yuuri felt pleasure roll through his body when he felt the slight sting and then the flood of endorphins crash over him; pleading whimpers tumbled from his lips as Victor started to stretch and scissor him open.

“God…you have no idea how beautiful you are as you fuck my fingers Yuuri.” Victor whispered as he began to suckle and nibble the other nipple now, bringing it to a pert little bud of sensitive flesh.

Biting in to his lower lip, Yuuri’s breath quickened as he continued to move his hips, loving how each movement felt. Just as Victor added a third finger Yuuri’s body tensed and he let out a heady cry. Victor had found his prostate and was now teasing the little bundle of nerves; Yuuri was almost at his wits end.

Taking a fist full of Victor’s silvery blond hair in his fingers, he pulled the man’s head up from suckling at his nipple. Brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his voice cracked when he spoke, “Please… please….I need you… Inside me…Victor…hmmmg….I need you to fill me… please…” He begged piteously, his hips rolling as he sucked his lover’s fingers inside of him with each twitch of his body.

A heated growl bubbled out of Victor’s mouth as Yuuri pulled at his hair, god he loved it when Yuri was a little more dominant in bed. Nodding now, he looked down at the man below him as he made eye contact. Fingers were slowly, almost torturously so, removed from Yuuri’s ass, and when they were completely out, Victor softly massaged the swollen pucker with the pad of his finger.

Yuuri breathlessly keened as he felt the emptiness when all he wanted was to be filled; he needed to feel the stretch and delicious pressure inside of his body. These thoughts quickly caused his dick to twitch.

Victor brought the condom wrapper to his lips and ripped it open with the finesse of a porn star and began to roll it over him. He was already leaking little drops of precum from his swollen head; he wanted to be buried inside of Yuuri just as badly as Yuuri wanted to be filled by him. The friction of him rolling the latex over his shaft made his balls twitch and a groan to slip from his own swollen lips.

He grasped the base of his cock and lined himself to Yuuri’s entrance and locked his own eyes, black blown pupils with a ring of icy blue surrounding them, with his lovers. God how he loved to watch his face as he slowly slipped the head of his dick passed the first ring of twitching muscle. Victor’s entire body quivered as he fought with everything he had to not thrust right in to the warmth that waited for him; his teeth bit at his lower lip while he furrowed his brows in concentration.

Yuuri let out a breathy groan as he was slowly filled by Victor; his face was one of pure bliss with his mouth lolled open and gasped for air. Once Victor finally bottomed out, completely buried inside his lover, he pulled Yuuri’s legs around him and leaned forward to gather the man in his arms.

“Pl…please move…” Yuuri whispered across Victor’s lips as he started to gyrate his hips, moaning with each little twitch of his pelvis as he tried to keep from fucking himself on Victor’s dick.

Without hesitation Victor pulled himself out and gave a quick thrust back in; god the sound Yuuri made was heavenly. How could this beautiful creature think he was anything but perfect? The way his hips rolled in to each thrust; the little noises that spilled from his throat; to Victor, there was nothing more stunning than this.

With each thrust Victor set up a sensual pace; in and out, rolling his hips, and shifting his angle as he lifted one of Yuuri’s strong legs to his shoulder. Soon he was like a piston, pumping in and out of that tight hole and grunting. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room, the sounds of their love making echoing around them as they got lost in each other’s bodies.

Victor knew he had found that special spot when Yuuri arched his entire body and keened loudly before he started to gasp for more air. “There…oh god…there..again…” He cried out.

It didn’t take Victor a second thought as he kept the brutal pace, brushing his shaft against his lover prostate with each thrust. He watched tears spill from Yuuri’s eyes when they clenched tight; he was close, so close to that climax. He knew he was just as close; Victor could feel that white hot fire start to burn in his guts, and it only grew tighter and tighter with each thrust In to Yuuri’s body.

Without warning Yuuri’s body seized, the walls inside of him tightening and throbbing around Victor’s dick, making each thrust a little more difficult but adding more delicious friction to his cock. A stream of Japanese fell from Yuuri’s mouth as his orgasm ripped through his body, the coil inside of his gut snapping.

Victor captured Yuuri’s mouth with his own as he continued to move and fuck Yuuri through his orgasm, and as the kiss broke he cried out Victor’s name like a chant. White fluid dripped and spurted from his cock and coated their torsos as his orgasm shot up his spine and ignited every nerve in his body.

He was done for now, when Yuuri cried out his name and came. With a few more pumps of his hips, Victor arched his back and buried his face in to his lovers shoulder. Suddenly he was seeing stars as his eyes clenched shut, mouth suckling on Yuuri’s throat while his body seized. It rolled over him in waves of pure ecstasy as his balls twitched and he felt himself release in to the condom with a loud cry.

Yuuri rolled his hips and continued to fuck Victor through his own orgasm, till the Russian man collapsed on top of him. Their bodies both glistened with a sheen of sweat; hair matted to their foreheads while they gasped for breath and started to come down from the high. Yuuri began to place kisses along Victors neck as his fingers traced the bumps of his vertebrae as his lover placed feather soft kisses to his jawline.

With a soft moan shared between them, their mouths slotted together, as if they were made for each other. It was like the kisses that started all of this; a slow and sweet mashing of swollen lips. Both of them were still tingling, their skin electric and sensitive.

When they broke apart Yuuri wiggled his hips and groaned, “Heavy…heavy Victor… get off…please.”

Victor smiled in to another kiss before he whispered, “I just did.” That brought him a slap to his shoulder and a snort of laughter from Yuuri.

As he climbed off his lover, Victor slowly pulled himself out and removed the condom. Tossing it in the waste basket he grabbed a few tissues and began to clean a blissed out Yuuri off. Soon he returned to Yuuri’s side and began to press kisses all over his face as he whispered “I love you” between each one.

“mmm…I love you Victor….” Yuuri whispered as he settled in to strong arms that now wrapped around him. In this moment he truly felt like the most treasured. Beautiful and rare item in the world. In his chest his heart beat slowed, but the feeling of this love made him feel high; Victor was truly a blessing.

“Sleep, my love. My beautiful Yuuri…I hope you can see now, how I love you, all of you. All of your perfect imperfections.” These were the last words Yuuri heard from Victor before he slipped in to a deep, relaxed sleep; comforted by the warm arms that surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the Russian I used:
> 
> LyubImaya moy: My sweetheart/ my love  
> zolotse moy: my Gold (as in I was going for gold metal, make sense?)  
> Sol-nyshka moy: my sun
> 
> The rest is translated in the fic it's self. I really hope I used the Russian language right, please correct me!!


End file.
